


Like Mother, Like Daughter

by skypirateb



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypirateb/pseuds/skypirateb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short scenes about two relationships. Written for saturninepen's birthday ♥ Un-beta'd and a little rough structurally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saturninepen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturninepen/gifts).



Rhea found Demeter at the bottom of the garden, digging savagely around the base of a large rhododendron bush. Her hands were almost black with dirt and there was a small pile of weeds she had already rent from the ground. Rhea paused, watching her daughter for a long moment before she said, "Would you like some company, dear?"

Demeter started slightly and whipped around. There was a streak of earth across her forehead where she had wiped with the back of her hand. "Mother." She got to her feet and pressed down the front of her robes, leaving smudges of dirt across the fabric. "Um. Hello."

"What are you doing here on your own, dear?" Rhea asked, stepping forward. "Why aren't you with any of your siblings?"

Demeter's mouth tightened into a thin line. "They're doing other stuff."

"Did you ask them to join you?"

"Yeah, I guess." She knelt back down on the grass and turned back towards the flower bed. "Hes was already playing knucklebones with Hades," she spat her brother's name with distaste, "and all Hera was interested in doing is studying."

Rhea knelt down beside Demeter. "And Zeus and Poseidon?"

"They were being ass—jerks," she corrected herself. "They said they were doing Guy Things, whatever the hell _that_ means."

"Ah, I see." Rhea smoothed out the creases in her lap, carefully choosing her next words. "You seem somewhat out of sorts about it." Demeter shrugged and started pulling at weeds again. "Dearest, talk to me."

"It's just stupid, okay?" Demeter said. "I shouldn't have even asked. None of them even like gardening. They all have better stuff to be doing and they don't want me around. No-one..." She faltered and swallowed hard. "No-one needs me."

"Oh, my dear." Rhea put her arm across Demeter's shoulders and pulled her closer. "That isn't true; they all love you."

"I know, Mother, that's why it's _stupid_ ," Demeter said emphatically. "I'm way too old to need anyone anyway. I sh—I don't need people to validate me."

Rhea paused. "That may be true, my dear, but it's perfectly natural to want to feel needed."

"It's not that! Not... not really."

Rhea smiled to herself slightly. "You just said it was, darling."

Demeter sighed heavily. "Maybe... a little bit? I don't know. Like I know that they love me I guess. I just... don't... feel it. Or something." She turned her face away from her mother and made a show of pulling at a particularly large weed.

"Demeter..."

"I know it's stupid!" she said quickly, her voice high. "It's stupid and insecure and..." She wrenched the weed out of the earth with the ripping sound of roots. "And it's like... not even true, I guess." She tossed the weed to the side.

"Well you say that, darling, but I don't know that you truly believe it." Demeter shrugged awkwardly. Rhea took her hand gently. "Of course we need you, dearest. _I_ need you. This family wouldn't be complete without you."

"What could I ever do that the others don't?" Demeter asked quietly. "I'm not smart like Hera, or a leader like Zeus. Hestia's always looking after everyone so carefully. Even Hades is needed by Hes," she said bitterly. "And Poseidon..." A deep blush spread across her cheeks as she trailed off, twisting her hands together. Everything in the garden suddenly seemed to be leaning towards her, as if straining to hear and to comfort her.

Rhea smiled again. "My darling girl," she said, brushing a lock of hair back behind Demeter's ear, "do you really not see how your sisters need you? Hestia may have Hades, but there are certain things you know he will never speak seriously with her about, and there are certain things he will never understand. She will need your support and guidance." Demeter gave a small shrug of one shoulder but said nothing. Hestia was incredibly close to her heart.

"Alright, so Hestia maybe. But it's not like Hera needs me around. She's all 'independent' or whatever."

"Indeed she is, but she is not invulnerable. Who is it that Hera vents to when she has a problem?"

"Zeus?" Rhea gave her daughter a pointed look. "Hades, then?"

Rhea suppressed a smile. "I don't believe Hades would have very much patience for that. Hera needs you for the same reasons Hestia does; she needs the support and care of a sister."

"So she can go to Hestia."

"I don't think Hestia is quite strong enough to tell Hera what she _needs_ to hear, dearest. All the world is good, in her eyes."

Demeter twisted her fingers in the grass. "So... it's a good thing we fight all the time?"

Rhea laughed. " _Some_ times. Choose the battles that are worth fighting. In time, she will see how invaluable your opinions are."

Demeter shifted and drew her knees up to her chest. "I suppose..."

Rhea ran her hand through Demeter's hair, pulling at the knots gently with her fingers. "You may not see it now, but you are the roots of this family. You keep them steady and stable. You keep the balance between Hestia's sweetness and Hera's decisiveness. The others may not quite see or understand it, but if you were to remove yourself—"

"The family would die?"

"Precisely. They would be lost without you. Each one of you has found the role you need to play and you've all grown into those roles around and with one another. If one of you were to leave, the balance would be upset." Demeter was quiet, running her hand back and forth through the crisp grass. When she paused the individual blades gently bent and twisted around her fingers. "I don't think any of you quite understand how this family would be incomplete with any one of you gone." Demeter looked up at Rhea.

"You think the others feel like this?"

"Unnoticed and under-appreciated?" Demeter nodded.

Rhea paused. She remembered Hera's annoyance over no-one respecting her intellect or acumen. She remembered Hestia's anxiety to keep peace between all of them, worried that her voice was never heard over the clamour and the arguing. She remembered Poseidon's struggle to find his own identity, feeling over-shadowed by Zeus; how Hades _knew_ who he was but felt ostracised and maligned. Even Zeus had his moments of weakness, when he was paranoid that his brothers wanted rid of him, or nights that he tossed and turned, unable to quiet the feeling he was going to be attacked. "Of course they do. You see the value in one another, but you fail to see it in yourselves. You are all wonderful, strong children and you are all going to be vibrant, intelligent adults."

Colour had risen in Demeter's cheeks. "All of us?"

"Each one."

Demeter let out a deep sigh. She sat still and silent for a long time, gazing at the earth. Finally, she turned back to Rhea. "Can I have a hug?"

"Of course, darling." And despite the fact that it had been a long time since Demeter was small enough to sit in her mother's lap, Rhea drew her daughter onto her knees and wrapped her arms around her tight and warm. Demeter clung to her mother automatically, her hands leaving muddy marks on Rhea's chiton.

"I love you, Mamà."

"I love you too, my darling girl."

 

* * *

 

It was almost dinner time when Persephone finally emerged from her room. She wasn't even changed out of her pyjamas. Scowling slightly, she flopped down on the couch, kicked her feet up on the coffee table, and turned on the television.

Demeter looked over at her from the kitchen table, arching an eyebrow. "I see you've finally decided to join the land of the living." Persephone grunted and started flicking through the television channels.

"It's too hot for April," she said.

Demeter sighed. The first month after Persephone's homecoming was always the most difficult. As much as she loved having Persephone home, Demeter couldn't help feeling resentful of her daughter's dark moodiness. It was bad enough her complexion had lost its healthy tan and her clothes all stank of death; did she really have to bring her husband's self-entitled brooding with her as well? It made Demeter feel quite unwanted. She tugged a little more forcefully at the pea pod she was shelling and bit her tongue. "Will you be going out with your friends tonight?"

Persephone shrugged. "I dunno. I went out last night."

"Mmm, but that doesn't usually stop you, dear." Persephone shrugged again. "Did you have a good night last night?"

"It was fine. A guy asked for my number so I gave him Dad's. Toss me an apple."

"What's the magic word, Kore?"

Persephone heaved a sigh as if manners were the most troublesome thing in her life. "Toss me an apple, please."

Instead of throwing an apple, Demeter picked one up from the fruit bowl in front of her and walked over to the couch to hand it to her daughter. "You're welcome," she prompted when Persephone took it without responding.

"Thanks, Mom," Persephone said quickly. Demeter sighed.

"You look so wan, Kore. Usually you at least have a little colour in your cheeks."

"It's just cause I'm feeling bleh. I'll be fine." Persephone bit into her apple, her eyes still fixed on the television. Demeter sat down on the couch next to her and tucked a lock of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"You aren't well looked after down there at all. I would much rather—"

" _Mom_ ," Persephone interjected. "Can we just... not? I just..." She sighed heavily.

Demeter pursed her lips but leant over to kiss Persephone's forehead. "I only worry because I care about you so much, Kore."

Persephone's shoulders dropped. "I know, Mom." Before Demeter could say anything else, Persephone's phone started buzzing. She leant past Demeter and grabbed it off the coffee table. "It's D." Demeter raised an eyebrow, but Persephone had already answered and was absorbed in her conversation. Demeter stood up and returned to the table.

Several minutes later Persephone dropped her phone down on the couch and wandered into the kitchen. "When's dinner?"

"When it's finished cooking."

"Okay... when will that be?"

"About half an hour after I start cooking." When Persephone pouted, Demeter raised an eyebrow. "You'll trip over that lip if you aren't careful." Persephone rolled her eyes. She stepped over to open the fridge and poured herself a large glass of apple juice. She sat down at the table and rested her chin on her arms.

"So... when will you start cooking?" Demeter gave her a Look. Persephone gave her the most innocent smile she could muster and Demeter couldn't help but smile back wryly.

"If I had a little help shelling these peas I would be able to get started much quicker."

To Demeter's surprise, Persephone needed no more prompting. She grabbed a handful of pods from the basket and started pulling them open one by one. "Are you going out tonight, Kore? I presume that's why Dionysus called."

"Yeah. I mean, yeah, that's why he called, but nah, I don't really feel like it."

"Oh?"

Persephone tipped some peas into the bowl in front of Demeter. "I'd kinda just rather... stay home."

Demeter paused for a fraction of a second before she continued. "You're not sick, are you sweetpea?"

"No, I just need a quiet night I guess." They were both silent for a long time before Persephone added softly, "I just... need my Mom." Demeter looked up at her daughter. Persephone's eyes were fixed on the pea pod in her hands as she turned it absently through her fingers. "I know you don't really like that I'm so hung up on Hades but I just... need you to be my Mom about this right now. Without getting all judgementally on who it's about."

Demeter looked at her daughter. Her eyes were glassy and her cheeks were ashen. Her hair, bright gold for summer, hung limp around her face. She had been in bed most of the day, yet there was a heavy exhaustion weighing on her shoulders as she hunched over the table. Demeter pushed her own chair out from the table and took Persephone's hand.

"Come here, Kore." Persephone hesitated a moment before she slipped out of her own chair and settled in Demeter's lap. Demeter wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead. "You know I don't understand why you love someone like him, but I'd hope that I can at least appreciate when my darling flower is in pain."

Persephone let out a deep breath and rested her head against her mother's shoulder. "Yeah. Yeah, I know."

"Besides, I'm hardly going to object to spending time with you, am I dearest?"

"Mmm, no," Persephone agreed with a slight smile. "I dunno what we can do... Just watch a DVD or something?"

"That sounds perfect. There's popcorn in the pantry."

"There is?" Persephone perked up a little. "Is there any ice cream for dessert?"

"Tsk, Kore, what kind of mother would I be if there wasn't any ice cream for dessert?"

"Yay." She wrapper her arms tighter around Demeter and buried her face in her neck. "I really love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Persephone," Demeter replied, running her fingers through Persephone's hair. "I'm glad to have you home." Persephone sat back a little, a small but warm smile on her face.

"I'm glad to _be_ home."


End file.
